


Irish Charm

by BreathDeeply578



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathDeeply578/pseuds/BreathDeeply578
Summary: Dean knows he has to leave. He just has to say goodbye to Seamus first.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Irish Charm

The small, four-leaf clover charm on Deans bracelet glows softly in the moon light.

It’s a request, to know he was alive, and the only type of communication he and Seamus could have. If he touched his charm the charm around Seamus neck would glow.

He touched it, taking comfort in the fact that Seamus was still alive and fighting, and he would know that Dean was doing the same.

They would stay alive and see each other again. They had to see each other again.

*********

Dean knew it was late, knew it was dangerous, but he couldn’t leave, not without saying goodbye to Seamus.

Seamus was his best mate, and he had always wanted him around, lately though, he is noticing a shift in that want.

Not only does he want Seamus’ comradery and companionship, he suddenly feels like he wants him to reach out to Dean, to touch him in a way they have never ventured to touch. And Gods, does he want to reach out and touch too. Touch his wild curls and wry muscles. Touch his lips, preferably with his own, touch his…

He breaks out of his train of thought to focus on the task at hand, sneaking into the fucking Manor.

Now, the wards recognize him and will let him in, they always have. But he doesn’t particularly want to wake up Seamus parents. Doesn’t want them to be in attendance to his and Seamus final goodbye.

If he walks up to the house the muggle way, the wards will let him in and it won’t alarm the way it would if he Apparated straight in, which would be faster and safer, but privacy is worth the risk. They aren’t really looking for him, not yet anyway.

Of course, Seamus has to sleep on the third fucking floor the wanker… Why hadn’t he brought his broom?

Still, there is a tree that leads right up next to his window, the muggle way has gotten him this far.

Seamus was reading in bed when he looks up to Dean perched on a tree branch outside his window, knocking lightly.

He isn’t surprised. He knows it isn’t a social call and that it isn’t good news. He saw the Prophate, was the one that mailed a copy to Dean a few days back. 

He opens the window and Dean climbs through, he looks exhausted and scared. Seamus doesn’t blame him.

“Shay… I have to…” Dean tried and faulters.

Seamus grabs him and holds him closely.

“I know… I know. Any chance you’d let me come with you?” Seamus asks, pressing his face into the crook of Deans neck.

“You know I fucking wont, you’ll get yourself killed. You got to go to Hogwarts. Ginny and Nev will need you.”

It wasn’t the answer Seamus had wanted, because as far as he was concerned fuck Ginny and Neville. But it was the answer he was expecting.

“I got you something, well really I got us something.” Seamus says. Tears he didn’t mean to spill start to make their way down his cheek.

Damn. Damn, he promised himself that he wouldn’t cry. That he wouldn’t make what Dean had to do even harder.

“I… I have something for you too” Dean whispers, then a breathy “If I’m wrong, please, punch me in the face”

Dean words sink in slowly as Seamus feels one of Deans hands rest on his cheek. Then Dean is kissing him.

Seamus is not going to punch Dean in the face.

Deans lips are soft, tentative and cautious. Seamus can feel him waiting, waiting for Seamus to pull back and punch him. Seamus pushes against him harder. Using his tongue to swipe Dean’s lips.

Dean moans and opens his mouth to Seamus. Seamus’ tongue licks its way into Dean’s warm mouth. Hands reaching up to pull on Dean’s hair just a smidge.

Dean responds like someone had released a pressure value, leaking out as he melts into Seamus.

Seamus wonders how far Dean wants this to go.

He starts to guide Dean towards his bed, waits to see if Dean will stop or resist the movement. Dean just keeps melting, is putty in his hands. Seamus’ pull on Deans hair turns almost punishing.

Dean whines in the back of his throat and with his own hands starts to frantically remove Seamus sleep pants.

“Dean… I’m not…”

Dean freezes. Fear overtakes him as he thinks about all the things Seamus is not. Not ready, not interested, not gay. Although Dean isn’t quite sure he himself is gay, he just knows he wants Seamus more than he has ever wanted anyone.

“Not wearing anything under these” Seamus whispers out. “Only keep going if you want to see me starks” his tone sounds teasing, testing.

Fuck, does Dean want to see Seamus starks. His hands fly back to the tie on Seamus’ sleep flannels.

“Please… Need you.” Is all Deans breathy moaning voice is able to get out.

It’s the right thing to say because Seamus growls, actually growls, as he pulls Dean in for another bruising kiss. Deans knees actually go week and buckle, so he sits down hard on the bed. The new position has its perks as Dean is now eye level with Seamus cock. Hard and tenting in the sleep flannels, he has still not managed to get off.

He had gotten the knot on the tie undone but the pants still hung, low, on Seamus’ hips. A small snatch of skin seen between his shirt and the pants.

He tugs the pants down wanting to see more of that skin, wanting to touch it. Seamus’ cock comes into view and Dean rushes forward sucking it into his mouth.

Seamus grunts in surprise but quickly starts moaning.

“Fuck, Dean. Dean your mouth…” Seamus isn’t sure what he is even trying to say.

But he can’t stop the rambling. Deans mouth is good… so good... Too good. He doesn’t want this to be over before its even started. So, he places a firm grip on Deans shoulder and pulls Dean off his dick with a popping sound.

Dean looks affronted, and maybe a little worried that he had over stepped. Seamus shoots him a grin to ease that concern.

“My turn” He whispers, and he can see chills overtake Dean at his words.

Seamus pushes Dean down, coxing him down flat on the bed with sloppy kisses. Dean is practically humming with energy.

He feels Dean wiggle and looks down to see him toeing off his trainers.

“Glad to see you decided to stay awhile” Seamus whispers into Deans ear and is not disappointed when Dean shivers again.

His hand goes for Deans trousers and he unbuttons them. Standing he pulls at the bottom of the trousers and pulls them off with Dean lifting his hips and wiggling to help. Seamus doesn’t waste a second pulling off Deans pants and adding them to the pile.

Deans cock is jutting out under his shirt. Seamus pulls off his own shirt before returning to the bed, pulling at Deans shirt until they are able to wrestle it off.

Dean is staring up at him, completely naked and practically begging. This is all Seamus has ever wanted and he doesn’t want to ruin it with words, but he finds himself asking.

“Is this a running away, one-off thing?”

Dean looks up at him with eyes blown wide. So sweet and expressive and open.

“It won’t change anything… I am just wondering… Because I…” He isn’t sure what he is about to say… That he doesn’t want that. That he has been ass over tits for Dean since fourth year. That Dean is his fucking soulmate.

Would Dean run away faster, before Seamus even had this, whatever it is, if he knew that.

“It’s not a one-off. Seamus, I will come back to you. Always… And when... When I do. We are going to do this again. And again. As many times as you’ll have me, I’m yours.” Dean whispers the last part into Seamus ear, his soft breath ghosting on Seamus neck.

Emotions he can’t quite explain thrum through Seamus as he recaptures Deans lips.

Dean is his? He can have him? As many times as he wants?

Seamus doesn’t dare to hope that means what he thinks it means.

Still he finds his hand sliding down, touching Deans dick and enjoying the sounds that the action pulls from him.

Then his hands slide back further, and his finger gently pushes against Dean’s entrance. Not enough to breach anything, that isn’t really the goal anyway. He just. He wants to see how Dean responds.

The whimpered, “Yes, please... Gods yes.” Went above and beyond his wildest dreams.

Wand. He needs his wand. He is groping next to his pillow, in the area he normal keeps it, blindly searching.

His mouth is busy sucking and kissing down Deans neck, which is currently turning Dean into a blubbering mess, and Seamus would really prefer not to end the action. The hand not searching is still softly playing with Dean’s rim.

He doesn’t have a ton of experience, but he knows trying to push in anything dry, is the end of any pleasurable experience. So, he is stalling, not pushing in, fumbling for his wand.

Where the fuck is it?

Then his hand finds it and he whispers the spell into Deans neck. The wand motion is small and easy, and Seamus thinks he’s done a pretty stellar job of the spell as he finds lube coat two of his fingers and is oozing slightly out of Deans clenched hole.

“Oh” Dean moans out softly.

Then Seamus finger is breaching him softly. And Dean is whimpering and squirming and begging.

Seamus kisses down his chest, working in the one finger slowly. Running the tip of his finger against the walls of Deans hole. His motions being guided by Dean, wanting more of the whimpers.

Right as he enters in his second finger his mouth wraps around Deans cock.

He is glad of the decision as Dean lets out a small hissing sound as well a gargled moan of pleasure. Again, Seamus is slow and soft as he works Dean open more, scissoring his fingers as he bobs his head, letting Deans dick hit the back of his throat softly.

Dean thinks mildly that this is not the first time Seamus has done any of this. The thought sends weird emotions of jealousy and heat through him. He wanted to be Seamus first, which isn’t really fair since Seamus isn’t his first.

Then a strong heat, a warmth in his heart, gut and dick.

Seamus knew how to take care of him and was currently taking care of him.

Dean whimpers at the thought.

“Shay, Seamus please. Need you. Need your cock. Please.”

Seamus menstruation on Dean stutters then comes to a stop.

“Dean… Okay hold on. One more finger. Hold on” He whispers against Deans cock.

Dean isn’t sure how much longer he can hold on. He feels like a light breeze could get him off at this point.

That’s maybe why its lucky that the addition of another finger burns.

He feels himself take a couple of steps back from the edge he thought he was about to fall over a second ago.

Seamus notices the effect and pulls Deans dick back into his mouth.

The burn is passing quickly and giving way to the pleasure that had tugged Dean so close to the edge a few minutes ago.

“Shay… its… its in. Its good. Please” he whines.

Maybe he’ll be embarrassed later but now all he wants is Seamus. Seamus pushing into him, filling him.

“Fuck yes, okay” He says again breathing hard against Deans dick. He pulls back and pulls his fingers out. Dean whimpers at the lose

“Shhh my Chori” Seamus whispers as he lubes himself up. “I’m right here, you’re about to feel me”

And feel him he does. Seamus fills him, pushing in softly and fluidly.

Dean breaths through the burn, letting the feeling of Seamus running his hand soothingly over his sides ease him.

Then Seamus moves, soft and cautious and so tender it melts Deans heart.

Or maybe that was just the heat in his gut melting him from the inside, as he feels Seamus dick move against his walls.

“Yes” Dean moans out.

Seamus responds moving a little faster, a little harder.

Seamus body is hovering over Dean. His too long hair falling into his eyes. Dean’s hand reaches up to move Seamus’ hair out of his face and then decides to leave it there, tangling his fingers into Seamus’ hair and pulling slightly.

Seamus moans and his thrust pick up. Almost all caution is gone now, but Dean can still see the tenderness in Seamus eyes, sees the way they are watching him closely.

Dean felt himself getting lost in the sensation, his hips bucking up to meet Seamus thrust. Wanting him deeper, wanting him harder.

Then Seamus hit something deep within Dean and he lost his ability to keep pace with Seamus, as blinding pleasure shot through him.

“Yes, please again” Dean moaned out.

Seamus seemed to take this as a challenge and proceed to drill the sensitive spot within Dean at a reckless pace.

Dean felt his eyes water and then his visons blurs as he had one of the best orgasms of his life.

The truly magnificent orgasm made better as he felt Seamus shutter, felt his thrust start to stutter as he cried out Dean’s name and spilled inside of him.

Then Seamus body completely surrounded him as he collapsed down softly on top of Dean.

The moment was so nice, so soft and serene he really didn’t want to ruin it.

But the felling of Seamus soften dick inside of him was much less pleasant then when it was hard and driving into him.

The feeling of the cum leaking out of him was a little awful too.

Seamus must had sensed his discomfort because he pulled all the way out of Dean, making him wince slightly at the feeling.

Then a soothing, cooling, cleaning charm washed over him and he no longer felt the cum dripping out of him.

He relaxed and crushed Seamus face to his chest while his fingers wrapped into the hair on the back of Seamus head.

“You have to live now. Live and come back to me, so we can do that again. Maybe next time instead of a cleaning charm on ya, I’ll have to use my tongue.” Seamus whispered seductively and Deans dick stirred a little.

If that hadn’t been one of the best orgasms he’s ever had, that may have gotten another rise out of him. As it was, it was making his thoughts cloudy and his hands clammy.

“I mean it though, about the coming back to me alive. You have to do that. Because I can’t be without you.”

Dean nods his head softly and tightens his old on Seamus.

“This… This right here is going to pull me through. Coming back to you… It’s always been you” Dean says softly and he feels something wet against his shoulder where he has Seamus face placed.

A soft sniffle and Seamus thick voice states;

“I love ya Dean. Always have”

Seamus feels so raw in this moment he isn’t sure admitting his feelings was the right move. Everything felt to real, to close to the surface. But he couldn’t let Dean leave without knowing.

“I love you too” Dean responds, finding he means it with every atom in his body.

Seamus is wiggling and pulling out of Deans arms. Dean felt like after their admissions of love they should be doing the opposite of leaving each other’s arms, but Dean lets him go.

Seamus is on his feet, hastily wiping tears from his eyes and heading over to his desk in the corner of the room.

Dean does not like the space that Seamus is putting between them but before he can become too upset about it, he sees Seamus grab something and head back towards the bed.

He is sheepishly handing Dean a bracelet, with a small four-leaf clover charm on it.

Then he sees Seamus throw a chain, with a smiler charm hanging from it, around his neck.

He touches it and Dean sees the charm on his glow softly, when he touches it its warm.

As he touches it, he sees the charm around Seamus chain glow.

“If we touch it, the other opposite charm will glow and warm. That way we can tell each other that we are alive.”

Dean looks up at Seamus in awe.

“I figured sending you owls might endanger you or give away your position.”

“we… we won’t be able to talk… but if… if I know you are alive, that would be enough”

Dean is still in awe at this piece of magic Seamus has done for them, he feels tears slide down his face.

“So you’ll wear it?” Seamus ask, all soft and self-conscious.

Dean nods his head.

“P-put it o-on for-for m-me” Dean stutters out. His emotions crashing into him so hard he thinks he is going to drown under them.

“Course” Seamus voice sounding horse.

With the bracelet clicked into place, Seamus feels some small amount of peace wash over him. He would know, know Dean was alive. Because Dean would have to be alive, would stay alive.

“I should head out soon” Dean chocks out.

“Yeah… In a minute” Seamus sooths and pulls Dean to his chest.

“After all, every good romp needs a cuddle after” He whispers as he runs his hand through Deans hair.

He can feel Deans tears on his chest and the way he is trembling slightly.

His strong, soft, caring Dean is trembling in his arms and all he can do is hold him tighter. Hold him for now, until they can’t ignore it anymore and Dean has to go back out. Has to run for his life, without Seamus, because Deans pride wouldn’t allow Seamus to endanger himself by coming along.

Or maybe it was Deans love that wouldn’t allow him. He liked that a little better.

Dean fell into a fitful sleep and Seamus kept him in his arms, kept watch so Dean could have some rest. One more safe night.

The sun was starting to rise, too early for his liking. And with-it Dean. Dean who wanted to get out of here before Seamus parents woke.

Dean who had to leave in the early morning hours before they started hunting him in earnest.

Seamus didn’t fight or argue as he helped Dean shoulder his bag and snuck him out the front door.

Dean would live, would come back to Seamus. Seamus now had a way to make sure, to prove it in the long months or even years to come. He’d wait for Dean.

As long as his charm would glow, he’d fight. Fight for his life and Dean’s life.

Seamus charm on his chain glowed and warmed in his palm. His nightly ritual of checking in with Dean satisfied he tried to get some sleep. Tried not to think about Dean hungry, cold and scared in some unnamed woods. Tried not to think of the scars that he felt forming on his back from the Carrows.

They would live, they would see each other again. They had too.


End file.
